


Arrows

by kegel84



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kegel84/pseuds/kegel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin runs out of arrows... Prompt: "That is a waste of arrows." -Marian, 1x04, "Childhood"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows

Robin notched the arrow, keeping the road in sight. They had to be ready for the sheriff's men who were supposed to come through the forest at any moment. Reaching for his quiver once more, he noticed that there was only one other arrow left.

“Much, I need more arrows,” he whispered, knowing the other at his side, hidden in the underbrush.

“I don't have any more,” Much returned with a nervous undertone. 

“What?” Robin turned to him. “Didn't you make any yesterday?”

“Yes, but you used all of them this morning in Locksley when you wanted to show that you can split five of them while they’re in the air.” 

Robin stared. This couldn’t be. “Will,” he called, turning around. The young man had to be somewhere close. 

“Robin?”

“I need more arrows.”

“I don't have any.” 

Robin glanced at the road. The guards could be here any moment. “You and Djaq made so many just a few days ago.” 

“They don't grow on trees, Robin.”

“Actually, they do,” Robin sighed, still knowing there was more to it than that. The question was, what he was to do now. He could hardly throw rocks at the sheriff's men. “Are you sure we don't have any at the camp?” They didn't really have time to go there now, but if the guards were late, maybe he could run and be back in time...

Will shrugged and Robin could see that he was glancing in John's direction. 

Robin frowned. “What is it?” 

John looked at him quietly, before he smiled. The he lifted his hand and held out a small piece of folded parchment. “The sheriff's men are not coming today. Marian told me this morning.”

“Where-?” Robin was about to ask, but John gave him a look, and Robin took the parchment and opened it, while the outlaws were coming out of the bushes around him. 

_Don't waste your arrows. You’ll need them._

_~ M._

Robin lifted his eyebrows as he looked up at his men. “So, the sheriff's men aren't coming today. Who of you didn't know that?” 

Nobody replied. 

“Arrows?” he asked.

Djaq held up a bundle. “Very new and very good,” she said. 

“Found a few more,” Allan added, shrugging, handing him another bundle.

Robin took them, figuring that just his bow alone wasn't enough.


End file.
